Tears From Heaven
by Cordria
Summary: SCRIPT. There's a hole in the fabric of reality and the Zone is draining into the human world. Danny has one chance to save the world, even though he can't save the people he cares for most.
1. Prologue

_We have problems. Major problems._

_Welcome to ScriptFrenzy! This will NOT be updated daily, like it's supposed to be, but it'll be done by the end of the month. 100 pages in one month!_

_...and by popular demand, it's based on a recent NovaShot._

* * *

><p><strong>Tears From Heaven<strong>  
>A Danny Phantom ScripFrenzy by Cori<p>

* * *

><p>FADE IN<p>

INT. A ROOM FILLED WITH BOOKSHELVES THAT STRETCH FROM FLOOR TO A CEILING THAT IS SO HIGH IT IS NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE. THE CENTER OF THE ROOM IS ILLUMINATED BY A SINGLE READING LIGHT, SHOWING AN EMPTY, OLD-STYLE READING CHAIR ON A RUG AND A STRANGE, CIRCULAR KEYBOARD-LIKE DEVICE.

GHOSTWRITER sits at his keyboard, staring at the small screens that surround him. Silence stretches as he watches.

GHOSTWRITER  
>(barely whispering)<br>No, no, no, no, no...

GHOSTWRITER stands up and moves around his room in a panic, coming back to stop by his keyboard and stare in horror at the screen.

GHOSTWRITER  
>I can't believe this is happening! How stupid can humans get?<p>

A door slams open and SKULKER stalks in.

SKULKER  
>Ghostwriter! Where are you?<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>(glaring)<br>I'm over here, you idiot. Have you seen what's happening?

SKULKER  
>Oh course I have. The entire Zone is acting like prey.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>(scowling)<br>Excellent. A Zone full of idiots.

A horrifying, echoing scream can be heard from outside. GHOSTWRITER shivers.

SKULKER  
>(looking around at stacks of books)<br>You're smart, aren't you?

GHOSTWRITER  
>(arching an eyebrow)<br>I suppose one could assume that.

SKULKER  
>So?<p>

Silence falls in the room for a long moment.

GHOSTWRITER  
>So what?<p>

SKULKER  
>What do we do about it?<p>

GHOSTWRITER stares at SKULKER in astonishment. SKULKER crosses his arms and glares.

SKULKER  
>Apparently you're not that smart.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>(peeved)<br>I'm plenty smart! My brain could run circles around yours... froggie.

SKULKER pulls out an ectoweapon and points it at GHOSTWRITER.

SKULKER  
>Say that again. I dare you.<p>

GHOSTWRITER says nothing. SKULKER does not lower his weapon.

SKULKER  
>The ghost council is calling for someone to stop the drain. They're offering a reward I am going to claim.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>What does this have to do with me?<p>

SKULKER  
>You don't know how to stop it?<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>(glaring)<br>Of course not! Do you think I'd let... this... happen if I knew how to fix it?

SKULKER narrows his eyes, then lets out a snort.

SKULKER  
>It doesn't matter. You've got the thing so I can see the whelp.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>Whelp?<p>

SKULKER  
>The half-human brat. I'm sure he's already busy working to solve the problem, the pitiful 'hero' that he is. I'll just do whatever he's doing.<p>

GHOSTWRITER bristles and backs up, putting himself between SKULKER and the circular keyboard.

GHOSTWRITER  
>You're not touching my things!<p>

SKULKER charges the ectoweapon. It whines painfully loudly and starts to glow.

SKULKER  
>Move.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>It won't work for-<p>

SKULKER doesn't let GHOSTWRITER finish his sentence. A blast illuminates the room momentarily and GHOSTWRITER is thrown across the room. Books tumble off the shelves, covering GHOSTWRITER's smoking form. SKULKER stalks over to the keyboard and settles into the small chair - his body comically oversized.

SKULKER  
>How does this work?<p>

SKULKER pokes at the keyboard, then scowls and slams his fist into it. He gets up and storms over to the pile of books, pulling the nearly unconscious GHOSTWRITER into the air.

SKULKER  
>(demands)<br>Tell me how it works.

GHOSTWRITER  
>(blearily)<br>No. It won't work for you anyways.

SKULKER  
>Why not?<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>It's my keyboard.<p>

SKULKER is silent, glaring at GHOSTWRITER. He walks over to the keyboard and thrusts GHOSTWRITER into the chair, pointing his weapon at GHOSTWRITER's head.

SKULKER  
>Make it work.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>What if I don't want to?<p>

SKULKER  
>Then I'll blast you to pieces and go find someone else to help me.<p>

GHOSTWRITER stares at SKULKER, then slowly turns back to the screens of his keyboard.

GHOSTWRITER  
>What do you want to see?<p>

SKULKER  
>The whelp. Show me what he's doing right now.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>That's not how it works. I can't just show you anything. In order to see something on the screens, I need to be able to interact with it. I need a character to write about.<p>

SKULKER  
>Use the whelp. Make him solve the problem.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>But I don't know how to solve the problem! I can't take him over and have him save the world if I don't know how to do it either! If you want him to save the world, I have to leave him alone.<p>

SKULKER  
>Then use the whelp's father. He's not important.<p>

GHOSTWRITER sighs and turns back to the keyboard, ignoring the whining glow of the ectoweapon pressed against his head.

GHOSTWRITER  
>Fine. What should we have him do?<p>

SKULKER grins.

SKULKER  
>Have him put those two wires together and see what happens.<p>

GHOSTWRITER shrugs and begins to type.

* * *

><p>EXT. AMITY PARK. HOUSES GLISTEN IN THE BRIGHT SUNLIGHT, PEOPLE ARE BUSY IN THE STREET DISCUSSING THE BEAUTIFUL FRIDAY AND THE UPCOMING WEEKEND. THREE TEENAGERS ARE SITTING ON THE STOOP OF A BRICK HOUSE WITH NEON SIGNS AND A LARGE METAL STRUCTURE ON TOP.<p>

DANNY is laughing and playing a game of rock-paper-scissors with TUCKER. SAM is lounging backwards, staring up at the clouds.

DANNY  
>Rock beats scissors.<p>

TUCKER  
>Not if they're ghost scissors!<p>

DANNY  
>Ghost scissors are lame. You still lose.<p>

TUCKER  
>You can't call losing because of 'lame'!<p>

DANNY and TUCKER glare at each other for a moment, then turn as one to SAM.

DANNY AND TUCKER  
>Sam!<p>

SAM  
>(sighs)<br>It's a Fenton rock, Tucker. You lose. Suck it up.

TUCKER pouts. Danny grins and pumps his fist in the air.

DANNY  
>Who's the man?<p>

A huge explosion rocks the block, sending the three teenagers tumbling to the ground. DANNY jumps up first, staring at the greenish-colored smoke beginning to trickle out the basement windows.

DANNY  
>Be right back. Going ghost!<p>

DANNY is surrounded in a glow of white light and he disappears, being replaced by PHANTOM. PHANTOM vanishes as SAM and TUCKER get to their feet.

* * *

><p>INT. BASEMENT OF THE FENTON HOUSE. SMOKE IS OBSCURING ALMOST EVERYTHING. THE LIGHTS HAVE BEEN BLOWN OUT AND THE SCENE IS ONLY ILLUMINATED BY THE EERIE GREEN GLOW OF THE PORTAL.<p>

PHANTOM appears in the smoke, coughing as he looks around for his parents.

PHANTOM  
>Maddie? Jack?<p>

PHANTOM lands on the ground and takes a few steps forwards, shivering and noticing that frost is starting to form on the tables. His breath starts to plume in the air.

PHANTOM  
>Are you two okay? Hello?<p>

A form becomes visible in the mist, unconscious and lying on the ground. PHANTOM stops and kneels down next to his father.

PHANTOM  
>Jack?<p>

PHANTOM shakes the unconscious figure. He stands up and takes a step away to search for his mother, but stops when the temperature plummets further and the smoke takes on an acrid, poisonous scent.

PHANTOM  
>(quietly)<br>Maddie? Mom?

Glowing, green liquid starts to seep into view. It is hissing and steaming as it burns through the thick metal floor. Bubbles are bursting and sending billows of freezing acid into the air.

PHANTOM takes a step backwards, his eyes widening and a hand coming up to plug his nose. He looks around desperately, searching for his mother, but the liquid is approaching faster and faster. Waves are beginning to form and race towards the unconscious JACK.

PHANTOM  
>(shouting)<br>Mom!

PHANTOM picks up JACK's body and moves backwards away from the glowing ectoplasm. It takes only a moment before PHANTOM is forced into the air.

PHANTOM  
>MOM!<p>

The liquid rises faster and faster, quickly chasing PHANTOM out of the basement and into the air. He sets JACK on the roof and dives back into the basement to search for his mother, but he is met by the thick, pudding-like liquid beginning to seep onto the first floor. PHANTOM reaches out to touch the liquid, but pulls back when he gets burned. His hand is red and painful.

SAM AND TUCKER  
>Danny? What's going on?<p>

PHANTOM turns towards the front door, suddenly remembering his friends.

PHANTOM  
>Sam! Tuck! RUN!<p>

The ectoplasm races forwards, burning and bubbling against the walls and things on the floor. PHANTOM takes to the air, racing up towards the roof to grab JACK. He is just getting JACK into his arms when he hears screams of pain.

PHANTOM races towards the edge of the roof and stares down in horror. SAM and TUCKER have been overwhelmed by the wave of ectoplasm and are dying, screaming in pain.

PHANTOM jumps off the roof and flies down to them, but they are dead before he can reach them. He manages to pull SAM's burned body from the liquid, but he can't hold onto her for long before the liquid sticking to his friend's body burns his hands and forces him to drop her.

PHANTOM  
>SAM!<p>

People are screaming and running in terror from the waves of freezing, acidic liquid. PHANTOM hangs in the air for a long moment, watching in horror and fear as dozens of local people are killed. Tears tracing down his face, PHANTOM turns back towards the roof and goes to collect JACK.

* * *

><p>INT. GHOSTWRITER'S LAIR.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>(incredulous)<br>That's what you were hoping would happen? Make it all worse?

SKULKER  
>Well, we got the whelp's attention.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>(quietly)<br>That's for sure. Although you realize that little hole is now a huge hole.

SKULKER  
>(shrugs)<br>Ah well. That'll just raise the reward.

GHOSTWRITER  
>(incredulous)<br>The Zone is being drained through a hole into the human world. We're all about to be destroyed... And you're working about a reward?

SKULKER  
>(scowls)<br>Keep typing, prey. Your character isn't dead yet.

FADE OUT

Pages 8/100


	2. Scene 1

_More for you, because... I felt like it. ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tears From Heaven<strong>  
>A Danny Phantom ScriptFrenzy by Cori<p>

* * *

><p>FADE IN<p>

EXT. A VAN PULLS UP TO THE OUTSKIRTS OF AMITY PARK WITH 'AP NEWS' WRITTEN ACROSS THE SIDE. THE HIGHWAY IS NEARLY DESERTED, ONLY A FEW CARS PASSING HURRIEDLY AWAY FROM THE GREENISH SMOKE THAT IS RISING ABOVE THE CITY OF AMITY PARK

Four people get out of the van and begin to set up for a news shoot. CAMERAMAN holds a camera, MIKE holds a microphone boom, DIRECTOR is carrying a clipboard, and FELICIA fluffs her blonde hair and practices flashing her white teeth.

FELICIA  
>Are we rolling?<p>

DIRECTOR  
>Nearly. You ready with the script?<p>

FELICIA  
>(checking her clothes)<br>Always.

DIRECTOR  
>(holding up fingers in a countdown)<br>And we're live in five... Four... Three... Two...

FELICIA  
>This is Felicia Weathersby and I'm live on the outskirts of Amity Park, where a disaster of untold proportions is unfolding. As you can see over my shoulder, a strange green cloud is rising over the city, as it has been for the past two days. Reports from the people still fleeing the scene is that there is some sort of viscous liquid streaming through the streets. The greenish smoke is reportedly deadly, as well as the unusual liquid.<p>

STUDIO REPORTER  
>(through a headset)<br>Do we have any estimates of numbers of casualties yet?

FELICIA  
>(smiling)<br>Not yet, Robert, since we're still in the early stages of this disaster. The government has set up a small command center a few miles from the city and have set a press conference for later today. But all unofficial estimates point to deaths easily numbering in the hundreds, if not thousands.

STUDIO REPORTER  
>Are you going to try to get any closer?<p>

DIRECTOR quickly shakes his head, making a negative motion with his hands.

FELICIA  
>We've been warned by the local law enforcement not to try to get any closer. The wind has been shifting too much for us to be confident of the spread of the cloud's effects.<p>

STUDIO REPORTER  
>Well, you stay safe, Felicia. We wouldn't want any harm to come to you.<p>

FELICIA  
>We'll stay a safe distance and keep bringing you breaking news as it happens, live and on scene. I'm Felicia Weathersby for local AP News.<p>

DIRECTOR  
>And... We're out.<p>

CAMERAMAN and MIKE set down their equipment and turn to look at the rising plume of green poison with looks of fascinated horror. FELICIA rolls her eyes and mutters about how she flubbed up some line. DIRECTOR nervously glances at the van and starts trying to shoo the on-site team back towards the safety of the government camp.

* * *

><p>INT. A MILITARY-STYLE HOSPITAL TENT WITH A LARGE NUMBER OF BEDS, MOST OF THEM OCCUPIED WITH HORRIBLY BURNED PATIENTS. ONE BED IS PUSHED AGAINST THE SIDE, THE LARGE BANDAGE-COVERED FIGURE BREATHING RAGGEDLY WITH THE HELP OF THE INTUBATION TUBES. A RED-TINTED IV TRAILS TO HIS ARM.<p>

DANNY sits quietly next to the figure, barely awake, his face drawn and pale. Dark rings circle his eyes and his hair is an oily and unwashed mess. His dull blue eyes stare at what little of his father's body he can still see. His hands are still bandaged from when he'd burned himself trying to save Sam's life.  
>ROGER, a thin whip-like figure with graying hair and soft brown eyes, walks over and takes the chair next to DANNY. ROGER is wearing a military-style government uniform.<p>

ROGER  
>Daniel Fenton.<p>

DANNY doesn't answer. He simply glances over at ROGER and then turns back to staring at his father.

ROGER  
>(sighing)<br>The intake forms say this man is Jack Fenton. That means I laid good money on you being his son - one Daniel Fenton.

DANNY blinks a few times.

ROGER  
>I need your help.<p>

This gets DANNY's attention. He looks up, actually meeting ROGER's eyes for a moment.

DANNY  
>Who are you?<p>

ROGER  
>My name is Commander Roger O'Neil. I work with a... special branch of the United States government - the one dealing with a lot of unusual and unexplainable problems.<p>

DANNY  
>The Guys in White?<p>

ROGER  
>(snorting)<br>No. Not them.

DANNY  
>(turning his attention back to his father's unconscious body)<br>What do you need my help for?

ROGER  
>We managed to do a ROV fly-over of the disaster area and have located ground zero. Your parents' house.<p>

DANNY  
>So?<p>

ROGER  
>What were you parents working on when this happened?<p>

DANNY  
>(looking up angrily)<br>You're blaming this on my parents?

ROGER  
>No. But there might be a connection. A lot of really good people are dying right now and we need to know everything that might help us solve this problem.<p>

DANNY  
>(deflating slight)<br>I don't know. I don't understand what my parents do most of the time.

ROGER  
>(smiling and leaning forwards)<br>What do you know? I'm pretty good with this kind of stuff.

Silence falls for a long few minutes as DANNY stares quietly at the wall. His bandaged hands curl into fists in the blankets a few times, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

DANNY  
>Fine. I'll tell you what I know.<p>

ROGER  
>Excellent.<p>

DANNY  
>My parents are... were working on some upgrade to the Fenton Portal-<p>

ROGER  
>(interrupting)<br>What's that?

DANNY  
>Fenton Portal. Gateway to the ghost zone. Lets the ghosts out. Main reason why Amity Park is so haunted.<p>

ROGER  
>Oh, right. The Z9 project. Keep going.<p>

DANNY  
>(casting a confused glance at ROGER)<br>Anyways. They were working on this upgrade which would allow them to... Um... See, with the Fenton Portal you could see into the ghost zone and you could go into the ghost zone, but you were pretty much stuck where you were. The portal opened into a fixed place in the ghost zone. They wanted to 'unstick' the end in the ghost zone and move it around so they could see new places and new ghosts.

ROGER  
>Okay. That makes sense. What else?<p>

DANNY  
>(shrugging and closing his eyes)<br>It was their big project. They weren't doing anything else.

ROGER  
>So this probably has something to do with the Z9 project.<p>

DANNY  
>Probably.<p>

DANNY falls silent with a depressed shrug and sinks back into his chair. ROGER stands up and moves forwards, leaning over the unconscious figure of JACK FENTON and drumming his fingers on the railing of the bed.

ROGER  
>(softly)<br>You know what that gas did to him?

DANNY looks up with a sharp glitter in his eye.

ROGER  
>(very quietly, dangerously)<br>Same thing it did to all these poor people. The acid got into his body and literally started to eat him alive. His lungs are damaged almost beyond repair. Without this oxygen supply, he'd be long dead.

ROGER quietly touches the tubes running into JACK FENTON's mouth. DANNY gets to his feet in a lurch, his body tensing as if to fight.

ROGER  
>If you wouldn't have gotten him out when you did, he'd have died there - just like the rest of your family did. But you might have just prolonged his suffering a little, slowly drowning in the puss and fluids his lungs are giving off as they struggle to repair themselves.<p>

DANNY  
>(furiously)<br>Get away from him.

ROGER  
>(a small smile on his face)<br>Can't. See, my job is to protect this country. I do my job very well, it's why I have this post.

ROGER takes his hand off the tubes and leans a bit, resting his elbows on the bed's rails and smiling at DANNY.

ROGER  
>You know something you're not telling me.<p>

DANNY recoils visibly, shaking his head.

DANNY  
>Thousands of people are going to die! Why would I keep a secret from you?<p>

ROGER  
>You were at ground zero. You saved him. (points at JACK) Everybody else we've rescued from within a half-mile of ground zero has severe lung damage.<p>

DANNY pressed a hand to his chest, the blood draining from his face.

ROGER  
>You, Mr. Fenton, managed to not only rescue your father, but got out of there with - miraculously, I might say - no injuries other than some minor burns on your hands.<p>

DANNY  
>So?<p>

ROGER  
>I'm a gambler, Mr. Fenton, a very good one. And I'm going to take a gamble with you.<p>

DANNY  
>What kind of gamble?<p>

ROGER pulls a small vile of clear liquid out of his pocket and holds it up to the light.

ROGER  
>I told you I work for a special branch of the military dealing with unusual things. This is one of them. It's ability to heal even the most devastating wounds has us baffled.<p>

DANNY's eyes fix on the vial, his hands moving to grab onto his father's bed's railing. ROGER stares at the vial, then slowly and deliberately turns to stare at JACK.

ROGER  
>I'd love to help you.<p>

DANNY  
>He's going to die!<p>

ROGER  
>Only if you let him.<p>

DANNY  
>(angrily)<br>That's blackmail! I should-

ROGER  
>Find yourself in a little padded room? Sedated and put on medication for delusions?<p>

DANNY scowls and glares at ROGER.

ROGER  
>You're going up against something much bigger than yourself, kid. You'll lose. Everyone does.<p>

DANNY's fingers tighten into fists on the bed frame.

* * *

><p>INT. GHOSTWRITER'S LAIR.<p>

GHOSTWRITER is still sitting at his keyboard, watching the scene play out with an almost maniacal gleam in his eye. SKULKER is sitting in a chair nearby, chuckling at random intervals.

GHOSTWRITER  
>(whispering)<br>This novel will be my finest work!

SKULKER  
>Quiet. I want to hear this.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>(fingers twitching)<br>Can't I just kill the human? He's almost dead anyways, and then we can pick a new narrator. This is getting boring, watching a human sleeping in a bed.

SKULKER  
>No.<p>

The two ghosts fall into silence, watching DANNY's fingers tighten into white-knuckled fists. Both of them watch him shake his head and talk, his voice sounding muffled and odd through the screen.

DANNY ON THE SCREEN  
>I don't know anything. You're going to kill him!<p>

ROGER ON THE SCREEN  
>You do know something.<p>

DANNY ON THE SCREEN  
>(angry)<br>Why are you doing this?

ROGER ON THE SCREEN  
>I told you, I gamble. And, unfortunately for you, I chose to gamble with your father's life.<p>

SKULKER gets up from his chair and paces towards the screen.

SKULKER  
>No, no, this isn't good.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>What's not good? The drama will keep my readers going for pages!<p>

SKULKER  
>The whelp is angry.<p>

GHOSTWRITER  
>So? That makes him easier to work with.<p>

SKULKER  
>(slamming his hand into the keyboard)<br>Not if you want him to do something! He needs to go along with that... whatever that human's name is.

GHOSTWRITER flinches at the sound of SKULKER's fist and leans over to rub his keyboard gently.

GHOSTWRITER  
>(mockingly)<br>Is this more of your 'humans will save our world' plan?

SKULKER glares at GHOSTWRITER, pulling out a weapon and pointing it towards GHOSTWRITER's head.

SKULKER  
>I've had enough of this nonsense. You are not my partner, you are my prey. Remember that. You survive only as long as you remain helpful.<p>

GHOSTWRITER quails and falls silent, glancing back at the screen with a greedy gleam in his eye. SKULKER waits another moment, then puts his gun away.

SKULKER  
>Do something to get the whelp to help the human.<p>

GHOSTWRITER's mouth moves silently a few times - seemingly about to protest - but then shakes his head and turns to his keyboard, eyeing it.

GHOSTWRITER  
>This is difficult, you know, being that I can only affect the one human. But maybe...<p>

* * *

><p>INT. HOSPITAL ROOM<p>

ROGER  
>Make your choice, kid. Help me or watch your father drown in his own secretions.<p>

DANNY  
>(angry and glaring)<br>I wouldn't help you if-

JACK FENTON suddenly moves, his bandaged hand coming up to grab DANNY's wrist. The pain-filled blue eyes opened slightly. His mouth moves around the intubation tubes, but no sound comes out other than a moaning garble.

DANNY  
>Dad...<p>

ROGER  
>Danny. Choose.<p>

DANNY  
>(loudly, screaming)<br>Nurse! Doctor!

There's a scramble from off stage, then NURSE hurries towards the bed. She sees the awakened JACK FENTON and kneels to unlock a small cabinet.

NURSE  
>It's okay, we'll just give him a bit more pain killers and he'll go back to sleep for a bit longer.<p>

DANNY  
>Dad... It's okay. You're in a hospital, okay? You're going to be okay. I'm right here...<p>

JACK doesn't seem to understand. He's just staring at his son, his hand wrapped around DANNY's wrist. NURSE stands up, filling a small syringe, then injecting it into JACK's IV line. JACK's eyes slowly close and his arm goes limp.

NURSE  
>(cheerfully)<br>There we go. I don't think he was even properly awake. But that is a hopeful sign that he's waking up already.

As the NURSE fills out a small form on her clipboard, chattering away about how some of the other patients had already done something similar, DANNY stares down at his father.

ROGER  
>(shaking the vial of medicine)<br>Danny?

DANNY looks up slowly, his eyes filled with pain and frustration.

DANNY  
>What do you want to know?<p>

* * *

><p>EXT. THE GHOST ZONE, APPROXIMATELY A HALF-MILE FROM THE LOCATION OF THE FENTON PORTAL. THE NORMALLY SOLID AND GAS-FORMED RELM IS A FLOOD OF GREENISH LIQUID. A SHAPELESS GHOST FLIES TOO CLOSE TO THE LIQUID AND GETS SUCKED IN, SCREAMING AS IT IS DISSOLVED INTO THE GROWING OCEAN OF ECTOPLASM.<p>

Many ghosts are floating safely beyond the liquid's reach, watching it slowly encroach on their territories.

EMBER  
>Fourteen.<p>

YOUNGBLOOD  
>What?<p>

EMBER  
>Fourteen. That's the fourteenth ghost I've watched get sucked into... Whatever that is.<p>

YOUNGBLOOD  
>Do they know what it is yet?<p>

EMBER  
>No. But the flow has slowed down the past couple of days - that's going to be a good sign.<p>

WULF  
>Gxi odori malsana.<p>

EMBER  
>(glancing at WULF and rolling her eyes)<br>Whatever.

YOUNGBLOOD  
>(demandingly)<br>When is the council going to fix this?

WULF  
>Neniam.<p>

EMBER  
>(snorting)<br>Since when do they get off their one-eyed council chairs and actually care about us? (quietly) I think we're alone with this one.

FADE OUT

Pages: 20/100


	3. Scene 2

_Six inches of snow. SIX INCHES OF SNOW. D:  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tears From Heaven<strong>  
>A Danny Phantom ScriptFrenzy by Cori<p>

* * *

><p>EXT. A SMALL FOREST ABOUT A HALF-MILE FROM THE EDGE OF AMITY PARK. THE GREEN HAZE IS LOOMING OVERHEAD AND SMALL BITS OF GREENISH-TINTED MIST CURL THROUGH THE TREES, CAUSING SMOKE TO RISE WHEN THE ACIDIC MIST HITS THE BARK. THE LEAVES ARE CURLED AND BURNED-LOOKING. FROST IS BEGINNING TO FORM ON THE TREES FROM THE MASSIVE TEMPERATURE DROP.<p>

ROGER is standing in full winter gear, a thick SCUBA-like mask over his face and oxygen tank on his back. DANNY is a few feet away, also in winter gear, but the mask and oxygen tank have been removed and are sitting near his feet. His arms are crossed and a furious look is on his face.

ROGER  
>(slightly muffled, due to the mask)<br>There. We're away from everybody. Talk.

DANNY  
>(breath fogging in the air and shivering)<br>Why's it so freaking cold?

ROGER  
>The liquid is highly endothermic. It's pulling the heat right out of the air in order to evaporate and turn into this mist. Now stop stalling.<p>

A bit of mist swirls through the clearing and brushes up against ROGER's thick clothes. The fabric steams and bubbles slightly. ROGER looks down, but doesn't seem to care.

DANNY  
>You'll give the medicine to my dad?<p>

ROGER  
>I have a man sitting next to him right now, waiting for my orders.<p>

DANNY  
>And this is just between you and me?<p>

ROGER  
>I told you I can't promise that, kid. Depends on this 'big secret' you're keeping. But I'll do my best.<p>

DANNY stalls a bit longer, looking around, before letting out a huge breath.

DANNY  
>Fine. But if you don't save him...<p>

He trails off with a dangerous gleam in his eye and a dark look to his face.

ROGER  
>Understood.<p>

DANNY  
>(taking a deep breath)<br>Two years ago my parents first built the portal. There was this... problem with it. It wouldn't start and they couldn't figure out what was happening. My friends conned me into going inside so they could take a picture and-

ROGER  
>It turned on with you in it.<p>

DANNY  
>(startled)<br>Yeah. How'd you know that?

ROGER is nodding to himself, studying DANNY with a pleased little smile on his face. He makes a 'continue' gesture with his hand and DANNY scowls, but continues.

DANNY  
>Something... happened... to me when the portal turned on. Ectoplasm got superglued onto my DNA or something. (shrugging) I don't really know, I'm not much of a scientist. But now ghost stuff thinks I'm a ghost.<p>

ROGER  
>What do you mean by that?<p>

DANNY  
>All my parents' stuff reacts - reacted - to me. Ghosts often thought I was a ghost. Ectoplasm doesn't hurt when I touch it.<p>

The area in the forest falls silent for a beat.

ROGER  
>If it doesn't hurt you, then why did your hands get burned from the liquid in Amity Park?<p>

DANNY  
>(looking down at the bandages, his shoulders dropping)<br>Whatever that liquid is, it's incredibly powerful and it isn't normal ectoplasm. I can touch that without a problem. This stuff... (shakes his head)

ROGER  
>(nodding slowly)<br>That's very interesting.

DANNY  
>(looks up)<br>Now save my dad. I'll tell you everything I know about that liquid, but please!

ROGER pulls out his radio and fingers it for a moment, then puts it back.

ROGER  
>No.<p>

DANNY  
>(furious)<br>What!

ROGER  
>Tell me the rest first.<p>

DANNY  
>(glaring)<br>What rest?

ROGER smiles and crosses his arms, staring confidently at DANNY. As the silence drags on, the glare on DANNY's face starts to break, an uncertain look flicking in his eyes. DANNY looks away, his breath unsteady as it fogs in the air.

ROGER  
>It's your choice, kid. I'm can't force you to say anything.<p>

DANNY  
>(sourly)<br>Seriously? As if this isn't forcing? What kind of human are you?

ROGER shrugs and smiles a bit sadly.

ROGER  
>Perhaps you should try seeing it from my point of view. I've set my life to protecting the innocent people of this country.<p>

DANNY looks back at him, still frustrated but obviously curious as it where the speech was going.

ROGER  
>This 'cloud' of toxic fumes is spreading, Danny. Right now it's keeping within the boundaries of Amity Park, liming the casualties, but give it a few more days and it'll be high enough to hit the jet stream. Honestly, we've been lucky that there hasn't been a huge storm that's blown this stuff clear across the country already.<p>

DANNY looks away again, closing his eyes.

ROGER  
>Imagine what's going to happen, just for a moment. The best scientists we have are predicting the vast majority of the United States will be uninhabitable in a month. A month, kid. Right now, best case scenario gives us two years before the complete destruction of the entire living world.<p>

DANNY visible flinches.

ROGER  
>You think I want to know all your secrets? You think I want to hold a father's life over a kid's head? You think I want to stand here and, probably, severely ruin your life? (scowls darkly, his voice soft) I have children too, Danny. I'm not heartless. But the fate of billions of people is resting on the decisions I'm making right now. I don't have the luxury of catering to one person's needs - a kid or otherwise.<p>

ROGER shakes his head and looks around as DANNY closes his eyes tightly and shivers.

ROGER  
>I'm going to do everything in my power to save this planet and the lives of billions of innocent people. If that means destroying your life, I'm doing it by any means necessary. Even if that means killing your father to get to at the information in your head.<p>

Silence falls in the eerily lit forest. Somewhere in the distance, a tree falls, its trunk completely eaten through by the spreading acidic mist.

ROGER  
>I can't promise to keep a secret for you. Not with this kind of disaster looming over all our heads. All I can do is tell you I'm not heartless, Danny. I'm doing this for a very specific reason - and only for that reason. If this secret of yours has nothing to do with the solution, or if telling people won't help anything, it won't go past these trees.<p>

DANNY's eyes are squeezed shut, his forehead wrinkling.

ROGER  
>That's the best I can promise.<p>

A tear leaks out of DANNY's eyes, then his body starts to shimmer and glow. A blinding flash of light consumes him.

* * *

><p>EXT. A RANDOM LOCATION IN THE GHOST ZONE, NEAR THE STRANGE LIQUID THAT IS ENVELOPING BOTH WORLDS. FLOATING ROCKS ARE BEING DRAGGED TOWARDS THE LIQUID AND MELTING, DISSOLVING MUCH LIKE A ROCK THROWN INTO A VOLCANO. THE AREA IS NEARLY DESERTED.<p>

GHOST is holding a notebook and floating just beyond the edge of the liquid. It has a number of strange pieces of equipment hanging around its neck or stuffed into its many pockets.

GHOST  
>(mumbling)<br>Yes, the rate of spreading on this side of the liquid has definitely decreased. But not on the other side... strange. It can't just vanish - it must be going somewhere. But where?

Silence falls for a moment, then SPIRIT flies over and hovers next to GHOST. SPIRIT is a small creature, much like a bird, and moves quickly.

SPIRIT  
>Report?<p>

GHOST pulls out a map and shows it to SPIRIT.

GHOST  
>With these newest calculations, we place the origins of this liquid here. (points to map) You know whose territory that is.<p>

SPIRIT nods and gazes intently at the map.

GHOST  
>There's also a slowing of the liquid's spread on this side of the origin point. I think it might draining. Probably through an open portal, which means into the human world. Based on how long this portal has been open, I think it might be the human's portal.<p>

SPIRIT  
>Anything else?<p>

GHOST shakes his head and SPIRIT vanishes to report to the ghost council. GHOST quietly stares at the encroaching liquid, watching it destroy their home with a frustrated but fascinated look on his face.

* * *

><p>EXT. THE FOREST AROUND AMITY PARK.<p>

The glow around DANNY's body fades, leaving him in his ghost form. Having lost his winter gear in the transformation, he starts to shiver. His eyes slowly open, not looking at ROGER.

ROGER  
>(muffled faintly by the mask)<br>Holy...

PHANTOM bites his lip and folds his arms over his chest unhappily, his shoulders creeping up towards his ears. ROGER's mouth is open behind the mask, his eyes wide.

ROGER  
>Phantom.<p>

PHANTOM nods and glances once at ROGER. ROGER brings his hand up to his head to run his hand through his hair, but stops when it hits his mask and hood and lets his hand drop back to his side.

ROGER  
>Wow. That...<p>

ROGER trails off and shakes his head.

PHANTOM  
>The accident with the portal...<p>

ROGER nods, a smile starting to cross his face as the surprise wears off.

ROGER  
>(quietly excited)<br>A human-ghost mix. Incredible. But how is the- (shakes head firmly) Not important. Not important.

ROGER presses his hands to the sides of his hood, his eyes closing in thought.

ROGER  
>You can breathe this stuff, be around it, but you can't touch it. Correct?<p>

PHANTOM nods. Roger removes one hand from his head, holding up a gloved finger, but hesitates and grabs his radio instead.

ROGER  
>Mike, copy?<p>

MIKE ON THE RADIO  
>Yup, sir.<p>

ROGER  
>Give Mr. Fenton the drug.<p>

MIKE ON THE RADIO  
>Copy that.<p>

ROGER hooks the radio back onto his pocket and holds the finger back up.

ROGER  
>I need your help. The whole world needs your help right now.<p>

PHANTOM  
>(quietly, still clearly unhappy with being in his ghost form)<br>What can I do?

ROGER  
>We can't send people into Amity Park without killing them. We can't send helicopters and robots or anything there - they just dissolve in the mist. It was only luck that got us the one ROV flyover of ground zero.<p>

PHANTOM flinches suddenly, horror and anger on his face.

PHANTOM  
>I'm not going in there. Almost my entire family died! I watched my friends melt right in front of me! (holds up burned hand) In my hands.<p>

ROGER  
>We need information.<p>

PHANTOM  
>(angrily)<br>Get it somewhere else. I'm not going back in there.

PHANTOM turns and stalks a few feet away, glaring at some of the burned and frozen leaves.

ROGER  
>The entire world is doomed unless we can stop this. To stop it we need information. The information's in Amity Park. And there's only one person in the world who can go there to get it.<p>

PHANTOM  
>(whispers)<br>Two.

ROGER  
>What?<p>

PHANTOM  
>(shakes his head)<br>Never mind. I'm not going in there. Not again. I don't...

ROGER's jaw clenches tightly. Then he releases a huge breath that momentarily fogs the inside of his mask.

ROGER  
>Your father is going to need multiple shots to get better.<p>

PHANTOM  
>(furiously turning around to glare at ROGER)<br>What?

ROGER  
>I'm not asking for your help, I'm ordering you. It's non-optional. You, Danny Phantom, are going to go back to Amity Park.<p>

PHANTOM  
>No!<p>

ROGER  
>Then you can watch the last member of your family die. And I can tell the world about you and you can be some experiment.<p>

PHANTOM tenses and energy starts to build up around him.

ROGER  
>Or you can help. Voluntarily. And I promise not to tell anyone I don't absolutely have to about you, and to do my best to save your father's life.<p>

There is a sharp flare of energy around PHANTOM's body, the mist momentary clearing the area and a number of leaves being dislodged from trees.

PHANTOM  
>(vehemently)<br>I hate you.

ROGER  
>I figured.<p>

* * *

><p>INT. A NEWS STUDIO IN NEW YORK, IN FRONT OF THE WEATHERBOARD. THE BOARD SHOWS A PICTURE OF THE UNITED STATES WITH A HUGE GREEN BLOB OVER A PORTION OF ILLINOIS AND A LARGE SWIRLING STORM OVER THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS.<p>

RIP TIDE is standing in front of the weatherboard in a suit jacket, in the middle of his segment.

RIP TIDE  
>As you can see, the jet stream is pushing this massive storm along quickly. Only three days until it's forecasted to hit the Amity Park area. With the huge swell of heat and moisture in the plains and the cold temperatures in Canada, we're going to get something huge. Wind speeds of this storm are estimated to reach thirty or forty miles an hour.<p>

The picture changes, showing the green blob in Illinois spreading to cover most of the United States to the east.

RIP TIDE  
>Because of this, the US government has put a voluntary evacuation order on everyone from Wisconsin to the eastern sea board, stretching from the Canadian boarder down to the Carolinas. The gases from the liquid in Amity Park are highly toxic and there's no guarantee how diluted they will be when they hit the various states.<p>

RIP TIDE watches the seven-day future radar play out, the large green blob signifying the deadly mist spreading eastward unstoppably.

RIP TIDE  
>The task of finding a solution to this disaster is on a countdown now. Three days and counting.<p>

FADE OUT


End file.
